Fabrication of integrated circuits often involves patterning of small features in high volume manufacturing of semiconductors. Incomplete ashing of material following lithographic processing of photoresist during patterning operations can leave residues, referred to as “scum,” on patterning mandrel structures. Scum removal, or “descumming,” without damaging other features or structures on a semiconductor substrate is desirable for patterning precision.